The Vampire In The Basement
by stina222
Summary: Amelia was just your average girl. She had a loving family, great friends, and she just so happens to go to the same church as Steve Newlin. When Steve asks Amelia to watch over the vampire they captured, she agrees, but she has every intention of breaking the vampire out and saving him. How will Godric react? Will he still burn? Or will something stop him...perhaps love? Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or anything else. I only own a few characters and the plot.**

**CHAPTER 1**

****Amelia's POV

_"Got no salvation_  
_(No salvation)_  
_Got no salvation_  
_Got no religion_  
_(No religion)_  
_My religion is you_

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat_  
_(Bad girl meat)_  
_Take a bit of me, boy_  
_(Show me your teeth)_  
_I'm a tough bitch"_

__I lazily threw my hand over to my night stand and my hand searched for the off button on my alarm. Frustrated I couldn't find it, I just pulled the plug from the back. I stretched and opened my eyes. Kind of ironic that the song playing was "Show Me Your Teeth" by Lady GaGa... with the whole vampire thing. I looked around my room and I could see light seeping in through my curtains. I knew it was time to get up but I just didn't want to. After staring at the wall for 5 minutes I decided to get up. I went into my bathroom and got a quick shower to wake me up. I am not a morning person. I know that if I went to bed earlier, it'd be easier for me to wake up early but I am a night person. I usually end up staying up until 4 in the morning. I always regret it in the morning but hey, whatever. That shower was hot and refreshing. I went into my bedroom to get ready. I opened my closet doors and scanned my closet. I finally decided to wear a blue plaid Hollister dress with white flip flops. I put on some jewelry including my favorite gold 'Believe, Croire' necklace. Also I wore a small wooden cross necklace and tucked that underneath the top of my dress. I went over to my mirror to start my hair and make up. I stared at my reflection for a minute.. seeing an average looking girl. 5'6 in height, tan, toned body, a little acne, long brown-blonde hair, my forehead a little big, and then there were my eyes... what I consider to be the most unique thing about me. They were a blue-green. My eyes seemed to change color from a striking blue to a piercing green from morning to night.. changing with my emotions. I looked down and grabbed my curling iron and I curled my hair. During the winter my hair is usually always a dark brown magony color with reddish highlights but during the warmer months it's a light brown with blonde highlights. I then started on my make up. I'm only human so foundation is a must. I then put on some black eyeliner, sparkly eye shadow, and black mascara. I topped of with some chapstick and a coat of lip gloss. I smacked my lips together then looked into the mirror and nodded my head in approval. I may not be the most gorgeous girl but I admit I do look very cute right now. It was then that I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. I looked towards the door and saw my mother, Rosemary, poke her head inside before stepping into my room completely.

"Oh Amelia! You look stunning! The boys at church won't be able to keep their eyes off of you" She said with a wink. I beamed at my mom. I loved her. She was the best mother a girl could ask for, she was also my best friend.

"Well what can I say? Cute is what I aim for!" I did a little motion like I was cupid with a bow and arrow then winked. My mom laughed in return.

"Breakfast will be done in about 5 minutes then we can head to church."

"Sounds good!" I said with a smile. My mom smiled back before closing my door and going back downstairs.

I grabbed some perfume off my dresser and put that on then I went to the other side of my room and picked up my silver and gray Coach cross body purse. I headed downstairs to the kitchen and saw my dad, Dan, at the dining table and my mom putting food on the plates.

I skipped over to my dad.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully. I gave my dad a hug then sat down.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Slept great but I'm really tired."

"Well I wonder why. It's not like you stayed up late or anything." My dad said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know! It's the darnest thing!" I said throwing my hands into the air. My mom put my plate in front of me. Eggs, bacon, and toast! I dug into my meal.

"So," I said, "I hear that Steve Newlin has a 'surprise' for everyone today." I rolled my eyes.

Steve Newlin was the priest at our church. Fucking crazy if you ask me. I have no idea why we even go there. He is a vampire hater and is in charge of the FOTS. My parents and I don't share the same views as Steve. We don't have anything against vampires because they haven't done anything to us. They are just like us humans.. except that they forever walk the earth with an unquenchable thirst for blood. Humans are capable of the same things as vampires are, we really aren't any better. But if you ask me, I think it would of been a better idea for vampires to stay hidden. I mean, ignorance is a bliss, right? Slavery has been dead for years and although all races are equals, there is still racism today. That hate for vampires will decrease over time but it will still be there. Anyways, my family and I are simple Christians who try our best to stay out of the FOTS stuff. I was brought out of my thoughts by my parents speaking.

"It's Newlin.. whatever this surprise is, it can't be any good." My mom said with a shake of her head. I nodded my head in agreement.

"It's probably got to do with vampires. That man is a nut and is trying to brainwash everyone at the church! Well he ain't getting me to follow him, that crazy son of a bitch." I laughed at that.

"Dan!" My mom said scolding my dad but she had a smile on her face.

We finished our breakfast then headed to the church. We got there and went inside and took a seat in the auditorium. Newlin walked on stage and began to talk. I blocked him out because honestly I didn't give a shit about what he was saying. Only until I heard him say vampire did my head snap up and I listened.

"Yes! You heard me!" Shouted Steve, "We have a vampire! An old one at that. 2000 years! He will pay for his sins and he. Will. BURN!" I continued to listen as he spoke about the vampire meeting the sun. It sickened me that he was making a huge occasion of it.. a public event. My head bowed down a bit and I glared down at the floor. I then turned to look at my parents. My mom had a sad look on her face. My dad looked just as disgusted as I felt. He was glaring daggers at Newlin.. if looks could kill. I smirked at that thought. I then looked at Newlin and saw he was looking in our direction. Scanning the crowd. Probably thinking my dads look of rage was for the vampire. Then he looked at me and smirked. He took my smirk as being happy and excited for the event. Oh how wrong he was.

We were all gathered in the lobby after Steve's big talk. Everyone was chatting it up. Most were anxious and excited. I looked over at my parents and saw them talking to an elderly couple. My parents weren't the only ones who disagreed with Newlin. But most did agree, sadly. I then noticed that Steve was heading my way. I was about to turn around and pretend I didn't notice him but he called out my name.

"Amelia!" I put on my best fake smile.

"Well hi there Mr. Newlin!"

"I was wondering if I could have a moment."

"Sure!" He started walking to the back and I followed. I notice there was a group of people there. All in there teens and early 20's much like myself. I had turn 17 a few months ago.

"So I bet you're wondering what I wanted to speak to you about," I nodded and he continued, "I have chosen you among a few others to be apart of a special group within the FOTS." I stared at him with a blank face.

"What exactly do you mean 'special group'?" I asked.

"Well you see, with this new vampire here we need security. Which I do have, but can I really trust everyone on security? That's where you come in. This group is a select few who I trust completely. You are a strong Christian girl who has a hate for vampires and I have known you all your life. I know you would never betray us. So what you would do is take rounds, watching the guards who is watching the vampire. Make sure there is no traitor." I kept a blank face but what I really wanted to do was glare and slap the son of a bitch. That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard of and I was about to say no but then I thought of something. He trusts me. I could use this to mt advantage. Eventually I would help the vampire escape.

I smirked and replied, "Well Mr. Newlin, it would be an absolute honor."

"Great!" Steve clapped his hands together and smiled. "Can you start vampire duty tonight? 9:00 sharp!"

"You can count on me Mr. Newlin. I won't let you down!" He looked at me with a big smile then ruffled my hair.

"I knew I could Amelia." He then walked away and I huffed in annoyance. He did not need to touch my hair. I fixed it and thought about what just happened. My parents won't approve, but if Steve didn't tell them, well what they don't know won't hurt them. I went over to my parents and then we headed home.

I went into my room as soon as we got home and I sat down on my bed. I needed to think about what I was going to do. I was going to make a huge plan but I haven't even met the vampire yet, maybe I will take this day by day. Right now I will just go there and see what happens. One thing I do know is that Gabe is supposed to be "guarding" tonight. I want to see the vampire alone and he won't allow that. I decided I would bake some cookies and bring those. Soften him up early and tell him to take a break. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 12:00. I heard my stomach rumble and I decided to go raid the fridge for something to eat. I went downstairs and saw my mom looking for something to make for lunch.

"Need help?" I asked. I went over and looked in the fridge.

"How about we just have a salad for lunch?" I smiled and nodded at my mom. I helped her cut the lettuce and tomatoes. It didn't take long and we were eating.

Around 7:30 I decided to start on the cookies. I made 3 batches of chocolate chip. When they were all finished I put one batch in some tupperware for Gabe. The rest I left for my family. I looked at the time and saw it was 8:40. I ran upstairs to get cleaned up real quick then came back down and grabbed the cookies. I went into the front room and saw my mom.

"Mom, I'm going out. I'll see ya later!"

"Alrighty just be careful."

"Will do!" I waved to her then went outside to my car. I had a black Kia Rio. I absolutely loved this car. I pulled out my keys and unlocked my car. I hopped in then plugged my iPhone in and put it on shuffle. On the way to the church, I felt anxious, a bit scared and a little excited about meeting the vampire. This would be the first vampire that I had ever met.

I arrived and got out, making sure to bring the cookies along. I locked my car and headed inside. I went downstairs and there I saw Gabe sitting in a chair on his phone.

"Hey Gabe!" He turned around quickly as I had startled him.

"Oh hey Amelia! What are you doing here?" Obviously Steve hadn't said anything to him. I smiled.

"Steve was telling me about how long and exhausting your job can be and asked if I would keep you company and help out."

"Well there ain't really anything to help with doll." He said with a chuckle. I laughed with him.

"Yeah, I figured so, but I'm not going to question Steve. Here," I said as I handed him the cookies , "I made ya some chocolate chip cookies. I hope you like them!" He beamed at me and took the cookies. One bite in, he moaned like he was in heaven.

"I haven't eaten anything baked in so long. These are delicious, thanks kid!"

"No problem!" I took a seat next to him and waited as he ate 3 cookies. I smiled, so far so good.

"Hey Gabe, why don't you go get yourself something to drink! I bet you're thirsty. Or something to eat! It's late."

He looked hesitant.

"Well I don't know about that kid." His eyes drifted to the door that led to where the vampire was.

"Oh no it's okay! I'll be just fine. You know nothing ain't going to happen!" I smiled sweetly and innocently. He relaxed and smiled back.

"Well I won't be too long!"

"Take your time! There's no rush!" He nodded his head and then disappeared up the steps. I waited a minute and then I stepped towards the door that led to the vampire. I straightened my shoulders, head up, put on a calm face, and took a deep breath. I opened the door and what I saw shocked me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

**Authors Note: So I know I have 3 other unfinished stories but they are so old and I haven't given up on them yet, but I'm just not sure where they are going. This is a new fresh story. I already have up to chapter 5 written now! I didn't plan on posting this second chapter until I got more reviews but I thought I might as well! Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

**_Amelia's POV_  
**

There was a young boy, who looked no older than 18, sitting in the middle of a large silver cage. I saw his hands where behind his back and I figured he was cuffed with silver. His eyes were closed and he looked so young and innocent. Pale with brown hair. He was wearing white clothes and his shirt draped down enough that I saw some kind of marking. It looked like a tattoo. But no matter how innocent he looked and even though I didn't hate vampires. I knew what they were capable of. I walked towards him cautiously yet confidently. I saw him open his eyes and he watched me as I walked towards him. For a minute all I wanted to do was stop and stare. He had gorgeous eyes..green and it made him look even more attractive. I continued walking towards him. As I got closer I started to give him a slow disarming smile. He just continued to look at me. Finally I was as close to the bars as I felt comfortable.

"Hello," I said, "My name's Amelia." I watched as he stood up. He nodded his head respectively.

"Hello Amelia. I am Godric." I smiled at him.

"It's a honor to meet you Godric." I said while bowing my head respectively, remembering that he is a 2000 year old vampire. "I hope I am not disturbing you. I was put on..." I hesitated a second before continuing, "vampire duty and I thought it would be awfully rude if I didn't come and introduce myself." He looked at me curiously.

"You are not disturbing me at all child. Why do you feel as though it would be rude not to introduce yourself?"

I sighed. "They locked you up like some kind of animal. You may be a vampire but you are still a person and I will treat you as such." He tilted his head slightly. He looked.. dumbfounded. Like I was speaking in a foreign language.

He nodded at me and just continued to stare curiously. I cleared my throat. Not too sure on how to continue. I was about to say something when he spoke.

"Are you not afraid of me?"

"Of course I am," I replied honestly, "any normal person with a sense of self preservation would be."

"Yet you are here speaking with me as though I am a human you just met."

"Of course I am. What were you expecting? For me to roll in here with my cross and holy water then run away screaming?" I said with a raised eyebrow and I crossed my arms. He had a tiny smile for just a split second, but it was enough time for me to see he had a very cute smile.. he had dimples!

"Not exactly."

"Sorry to disappoint! I'm just an average girl who came in here to chat it up." He continued looking at me like he was trying to figure me out. I guess he didn't encounter people like me who just stop by to talk too often. I realized I would have to be the one to start the conversation again.

"So Godric, you're a very old and strong vampire. Over 2000 years if I'm correct. I know silver is a vampires weakness but a vampire at your age has to be able to break out of here no problem. So what are you doing here?"

"You are very smart." I nodded at him.

"I ask again. What are you doing here?" He looked at me and it wasn't until then that I saw the sad, defeated look on his face.

"I gave myself up." I furrowed my brows.

"Why would you do that?" Although I'm sure I already knew the answer, I asked anyways.

"If not me, they would of captured some other unfortunate vampire"

"So you gave yourself up... to protect another vampire?" I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Look I may be a 17 year old human, but you said it yourself. I'm smart. You know what Steve has planned yet you give yourself up. You know he plans your death yet you do nothing but sit here awaiting it. You want to die." I looked at him in realization. It was then I heard gruff talking. Gabe. Well he had impeccable timing. I looked at Godric and said, "This isn't over yet. I'll be back." I took one last look at him then ran back to where I should of been. I just barely sat down when Gabe came down. He was talking on the phone then hung up.

"Thanks for the break kid. I needed it. Any trouble?" He pointed his thumb to where Godric was held. I shook my head.

"Nope! Not at all. Glad you enjoyed your break. I'll make sure to stop by more often so you can get more of them."

"Well thanks, much appreciated."

"Anytime." I said smiling.

"Well it's late, you better head home."

"Good idea. Bye Gabe!"

"Bye."

I walked upstairs and then back to my car. I got inside and just sat there for a second and thought about what happened tonight. He's a suicidal vampire and now it's my job to help him see the light and escape. I drove home with determination.

* * *

When I got home I went in the kitchen to get some water then I went into the living room. I saw my parents curled up on the couch watching a movie. I smiled. I wish I had a guy to hold and watch movies with. My smile slowly faded and I shook away the thoughts. Now was not the time to think about my single girl problems. I went upstairs to my bedroom and changed, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. Once I was finished I crawled into bed and pulled the covers on me. I reached over and grabbed my laptop, setting it on my lap. I checked my email, Facebook, and Twitter. Afterwards I went through old photos. They brought back so many good memories. From a time when no one knew about vampires. People weren't as scared to go out at night and there wasn't hate groups. Everything seems more innocent back then than now. I sighed and continued on. I then came across a photo of me and my most recent ex boyfriend. My eyes watered thinking about us. He broke my heart. The first guy I let in. He blind sighted me and broke me like I was nothing. I deleted the picture. I took a deep breath then shut my laptop. I put my laptop back and rubbed my eyes. I don't need to go down memory lane. I shook my head and lied down. I closed my eyes and nothing... I couldn't sleep. I had s millions thoughts running through my head. The past, the present, the future, vampires, and of course Godric. I lied there staring at the ceiling for 5 minutes before I rolled over and closed my eyes. I tried my best to clear my mind if all thoughts. Next thing I know, I'm out like a light.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was short. I kinda had trouble writing Godric's responses and reactions. I feel as though Godric wasn't in the show enough for us to see the depth of his personality. I guess I'm just over thinking it haha but I hoped you all liked it! Please review! I have the next chapter written but I would like to get at least 5 reviews on this chapter before I update again. Thanks guys:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own true Blood.**

**Well here is chapter 3! I want to apologize for any spelling mistakes or if something doesn't make sense, like if I put "if" when it's supposed to be "of". I'm writing this story on my ipod so mistakes are easy to make. But anyways, hope you guys like it:)  
**

* * *

**_Amelia's POV_  
**

I was awoken by a knock at my door.

"Mmm?" I opened my groggy eyes to see my mom.

"I made blueberry pancakes if you want some." I nodded and stretched then rolled outta bed. I yawned and started walking when I ran into my door. I stopped for a second and rubbed my eyes then continued on downstairs.

It's summer and it's Monday. Meaning my dad is at work and usually I sleep in until 10 or 11 then make some random food but sometimes, like today, my mom will make breakfast in hopes of getting me up earlier. She says I'm 'wasting my day away' when I sleep in so late. I couldn't agree more, but again, I'm not a morning person.

When I reached the kitchen my nose was instantly assaulted with the scent of blueberries. My stomach growled and I knew I was ready to eat. I sat down and ate my pancakes tiredly. When I finished, I put my plate in the dishwasher then went over to my mom.

"Thanks for breakfast mom. It was delicious!" I hugged her.

"Thanks!" I pulled back from the hug and went upstairs to my room. When I got there I looked at my clock. 9:00. My eyes darted from my bed to my bathroom. I could go back to sleep for awhile or I could get ready. After debating with myself, I decided to get ready for the day. I got a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I decided to wear denim short shorts and a dark gray tank top that has lace on the back. I put my jewelry on, of course my 'Believe, Croire' and my wooden cross necklaces, tucking the cross under my shirt. I straightened my hair and put foundation on with my usual black eyeliner, glitter eye shadow, and black mascara. I put on some lip gloss and gray flip flops and I was ready. Ready for what though, I wasn't sure. I didn't have any plans for today.

* * *

_Later That Evening_

I had found plenty to do today. Cleaned my room, ran some errands, went shopping with one of my best friends Lexi, and now I was hanging out with another one of my best friends, Abby. We are at the batting cages now and after we plan on going for some frozen yogurt.

"Your turn. I told you this isn't my thing! I hit one, ONE out of 15." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Abby was in no way coordinated or good with sports. I smirked and grabbed the bat.

"Watch and learn kid." I walked inside my cage and put my coin in. I got ready and the ball shot out. HIT! I continued trying my best and when I was done, I walked out with a smug look, holding the bat over my shoulder, and I exaggerated my walk. "11 out of 15. Am I boss or what?"

"Yeah well you used to play softball!"

"When I was in 8th grade... for a week. I didn't even make it to the 3rd practice before I quit." We both laughed at continued hitting for a few more times before we both had enough. We went to my car and headed out to get our froyo. Once we were there I got cappuccino with cookie dough on top. I paid and she did the same. We went outside and sat down. I looked at my phone and saw that it was only 7:00. The sun is still out and won't be down for about another hour and a half. I trust Abby with everything. She isn't a vampire hater either. She actually goes to my church and she knows about that vampire but she doesn't know I've talked to it so I decided to tell her about it.

"So there is something I wanted to talk to you about." I started off saying.

"Okay, whats up?"

"So you know how Steve has that vampire?"

"Yeah.." she replied slowly.

"Well Steve has asked me to help watch over it and me being me couldn't just leave it at that. I talked to him."

"Wait, you talked to the vampire?"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' then putting a spoon full of froyo in my mouth. Abby looked surprised but only briefly.

"Sounds like something you'd do. Just be careful... who knows what he might do if you get to close. Also make sure you don't get caught."

"Yeah, God only knows what Newlin would do." I shuddered at the thought.

"Well come on now! Tell what you guys talked about!"

"It was extremely brief but I found out that his name is Godric and well.. he gave himself up. He's a suicidal vampire!"

"Are you serious? Wow. I never heard of such a thing. He can't be that bad then."

"So far he's not, but I'm going back tonight and I'm going to make sure Gabe stays away for a few hours."

"Well keep me posted. I want to know more!"

"Of course!" We continued eating our froyo and changed the topic. When we finished I dropped Abby off at home and I went to the church. Steve had asked me to watch last night but he never said anything about tonight. I needed to see if he had someone else coming in. I went to his office and saw that he was here. I knocked.

"Come in," he looked up, "oh Amelia! What a pleasant surprise! I hope everything went well last night?"

"It went great Mr. Newlin! I just came in to see who you had planned to stay tonight."

"Well today is Nik's turn! But if you please excuse me, I have to go."

"If course." I walked out of his office and waited until he left. I pulled out my phone and called Nik.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nik, it's Amelia."

"Oh hey Mia, whats up?"

"Well I heard that you had tonights shift at the church and I was calling to say that I will gladly take it for you today."

"Well thanks but why?"

"It's summer! I bet you had other plans than just sitting in front of a door for hours. I on the other hand have absolutely nothing to do so I thought I might as well do this."

"Actually yeah I did have plans with the guys tonight. You sure about this Mia?"

"Yes. It's no problem at all. Go out and have fun! I got things here."

"Thanks Mia! I appreciate it and I owe ya one."

"It's no problem. Bye Nik!"

"Bye!" I hung up with a smirk. That was easy. I looked at the time and saw it was 8:45. I decided to head to the basement now. I saw Gabe in the same spot as yesterday. He turned back to look at me.

"Hey Amelia. Here again I see."

"Of course. You look drained Gabe. Look the vampire ain't going any where. Why don't you go nap for a few hours. You need and deserve it."

"Yeah I guess you're right kid." I'll just be upstairs on the couch. Holler if you need me."  
I nodded the looked at his belt and saw the keys.

"You can leave your keys here. I'm sure it would be uncomfortable to be sleeping on them. Don't worry, nobody is getting in our out while I'm here. You can trust me." I smiled innocently. He was hesitant but I gave him the best puppy look I could without being obvious.

"Yeah guess you're right. Here. Be careful now."

"I will. Sleep tight!" I watched as he walked upstairs. I kinda felt bad for manipulating Gabe like that, but I did what I needed. Once I saw he was all the way upstairs and out of sight, I entered to where Godric was being held. He was standing this time with his eyes open. I didn't think about this last night but with the white pants and white button up shirt, he appears..'holy'. I chuckled at the thought. I continued walking towards the cage and I stopped right in front of it, but not close enough to where he could reach out and grab me.

"Hello Godric."

"Hello Amelia. You came back."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"So... picking up where we left off...you gave yourself up. You want to die.. why?"

"I have done horrible things in my years as a vampire. Killed thousands and murdered families with no sympathy or mercy. A savage animal, a monster, and almost all of my kind are just the same."

"So you think that if you kill yourself, you'll what... repent your sins with death?"

"Yes." I looked at him sadly. He actually thought his death would fix everything. I needed to show him how wrong he was. I walked over to the cage and unlocked it with Gabe's keys. Godric was watching me, surprise and curiosity etched on his face. I walked in confidently and stood right in front of him. I motioned to the floor with my hand and I sat down. He did the same.

"You come in here with no protection what so ever and decide to sit next to me. I could kill you in an instant."

"I'm aware. I know what you are Godric and I know what I'm risking. I want to talk to you.. person to person without you feeling like a caged animal."

"That is quite foolish."

"Plain stupid. But I'll take the risk." We stared at eachother for a moment before I finally broke contact. I decided I would learn more about him and I would tell him about myself. Perhaps then he will feel.. attached and it would be easier to convince him to save himself. "So you're over 2000 years old. The things you have seen, the history! It's amazing." I gushed.

"You like history?"

"Yes! It's one of my favorite subjects. I would love to ask you questions about the things you've seen. Of course only if that's ok with you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He smiled slightly.

"I would love too. What would you like to know child?" I wanted to correct him and say I'm not a child but compared to his 2000 years, I'm a baby. I thought about what I wanted to know and I know vampires are secretive so I wasn't going to push by asking about his human life or his turning.

"After you turned, did you just go off on your own or what?" I knew quite a bit about vampires  
but there is still so much I don't know.

"I stayed with my maker for as long as it took to learn everything I needed to know of the vampire world and being one. When there was nothing else to learn from him I left." His jaw tightened a bit and by the look in his eyes, I knew he was leaving something out or not telling the complete truth, but I let it go.

"So what did you do after you left your maker? Did you create a vampire yourself?"

"I had always been fascinated with armies, and I often followed them on campaign, watching or even taking part in night time battles or raids for fun, and feeding on and killing the wounded. Some time in the early 10th century A.D., I was in Britannia, and saw the Viking Eric Northman taking part in a night time coastal raid. I was extremely impressed with Eric's skill on the battlefield. I followed and caught up with him the following night, killing his two surviving comrades, and offering the fatally wounded Viking immortality as a vampire, turning him."  
He looked at, searching for a reaction. I smiled at him with encourage.

"What happened after you turned Eric?"

"After that began the long years of teaching Eric how to be a vampire. Teaching him what I knew and how to survive in the world. But he was prideful and stubborn. He got through it though.  
Historically we watched the many achievements of trade and colonization along with the brutal conquests of land that were made. In that period we watched as Scandinavia created their first centralized kingdom." He smiled when he thought of the vampire he created. He obviously cared and loved Eric deeply. He continued on, "It was during the Victorian Era when I created my second progeny, Nora." He didn't say anything more on Nora and continued.  
"During World War II, Eric and I posed as Nazi Schutzstaffel agents in Augsburg, Germany. Shortly after I released him and I have not seen him in decades."

"What did you do after you released Eric?"

"Traveled until I found myself Sheriff here in Dallas." Sheriff... I had once heard that vampires had there own laws and government and I guess that was apart of it.

"Sheriff?" I asked, wanting to learn more.

"Vampire sheriff is a position of some power and responsibility in the vampire hierarchy. Vampires within a given district must obey their sheriff and report to him or her when a crime occurs. Like all positions of power within the vampire world, it appears to be largely based on age. While Sheriffs rule over vampires within their areas, they are under the authority of kings and queens. Vampires holding ranks such as Magister or high-level members of the American Vampire League, like Nan Flanagan, are also above Sheriffs in the vampire hierarchy."

"Wow." I said. Honestly I'm surprised I got Godric to tell me so much. I guess since he plans on dying he feels like he has nothing to loose. "Will you tell me more about vampires? Like powers and abilities?" I asked, hoping I wasn't pushing too much. He looked happy to answer any of my questions though.

"As vampires we have many advantages," he smirked at this, "including superhuman strength, endurance, speed, senses, healing factor, glamour, night vision, voice disguise, and even flight. But with every positive, there is a negative. We cannot go into the sunlight, silver harms us, and we cannot enter ones home without being invited."

"It seems the positives outweigh the negatives if you ask me. But what do I know? I'm only human." I said shrugging. Godric looked at me closely.

"You are an odd human." I smiled at that. Then my smile dropped with my next thought. I can't believe I didn't think of it before.

"Godric... how long have you been down here?"

* * *

**Sooo what do you guys think? Please review! Your feedback is what keeps me going!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.  
**

**Note: Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for reading this story and thanks so much for adding this story to your alerts, favorites and reviewing it! Your reviews mean so much and they keep me motivated to write more! I actually have up to chapter 7 written for this story. How fast I update depends on how many reviews I get so the more reviews I get, the faster I update!:) Thanks again for all your support guys.  
**

**A special thanks to the following people who have reviewed my story:  
**

**Corinacute, Krystal Lynn2, Miss. Sophie-Isabella, FireFox Vixen, Vicki219, hsp3x3, I'm Percy's secret girlfriend, downbelowgirl, hannah, sailorangelmoon1, Meg, Razzie11, and Carina.  
**

**Love you guys3  
**

**Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

Godric thought for a minute and replied, "About 3 weeks." He said it so casually.

"3 weeks? Have they... feed you?"

"No they have not, but I require very little blood."

"Are you thirsty now?" I asked.

"No I am not." My eyes narrowed at that.

"Well I'm bringing you some True Blood next time and your drinking it whether you like it or not!" Godric smiled at me.

"You are a stubborn one child. Tell me, why do you care so much? I am just a monster who has done nothing but cause pain." His smile faded when he spoke that last part. I wanted to comfort him so bad but he is 2000 year old vampire. I decided I'd try. I put my hand on top of his. His eyes snapped up and looked at me then our hands then me again.

"Godric we all make mistakes, we have all sinned. Granted, you more than the average person but that is only because you have been around for over 2000 years. The past is the past. There is nothing you can do to change it! So there is no point in dwelling on what is done. You realized that what you did was bad, now you just need to forgive yourself. Once you forgive yourself, you can then ask for forgiveness from God. He will only forgive you if you can forgive yourself. Once you do this, you will feel at peace with yourself Godric. You need to stop living in the past and focus on the now." I told him passionately. He just looked at me stunned.

"You are very wise for your age. But I have grown tired of immortality. Even if I forgive myself, I see nothing to live for." He said this sadly. It broke my heart that he thought like this.

"Don't you see? You have so much to live for Godric! You have 2 children. How do you think Eric will feel?"

"Eric can take care if himself."

"So? I can take care of myself too, but that doesn't mean that I don't need my parents. They are my support, always there when I need them. They give me guidance when I need it. Unfortunately one day, they won't be here anymore. I will then be alone. But you and Eric are vampires. The beauty if immortality, Eric will never loose you. You will always be there, ready to help."

"Exactly, we are immortal. Eric will heal in time. He no longer needs me." I shook my head.

"He will always need you. Even when my parents are dead, I will still need them. And they say time heals all wounds, but Godric, emotional wounds such as loosing your parents or maker never fully heals." Godric looked conflicted. I was giving him something that he never thought about before.

"Even if I live, Eric has his own life now. Nora as well. What am I to do in this world? I have no purpose." I felt for Godric, I really did. He is such a special man but he doesn't see it. He is blinded by the past and by loneliness.

"Of course you have a purpose! You just need to figure out what it is. You think of the down side of everything, you never think of the positives. Your vampirism, it's a gift, not a curse. Your immortal, you could spend your life in research if you wanted. Look for the cure for cancer! Invent something. I'm sure there are still things you haven't experienced! Cliff diving, bungee jumping, sky diving? In the past 2000 years, have you ever took the time to.. be a kid? Mentally your over 2000 years old but physically, your what, 17? Still a teenager. Live life to the fullest Godric!"

"Those things seem so small and insignificant.." I held up my hand interrupting him.

"Gandhi said that whatever you do in life will be insignificant. But it's very important that you do it." Godric tilted his head to the side a bit and smiled.

"Gandhi.." He looked deep in thought. I interrupted his thinking, I needed to get my point across.

"You need to start living Godric."

"But what is the point when you have no one to share these experiences with? Eric and Nora have their own experiences." That's when I realized just how lonely Godric truly is. I put my hand in the side of his face and caressed it.

"Hun, people are lonely in this world for lots of different reasons. The one thing I do know is... it doesn't matter what any one of them might tell you...nobody wants to be alone." I stared into his eyes and I could see that he was trying to figure me out. He grabbed my hand that was on his face and held on to it. He smiled sweetly at me.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were the vampire here." I smiled back and we both chuckled.

"You have forever to find someone Godric. You are an amazing man with a beautiful soul whether you want to believe it or not. Any woman would be lucky to have we." We continued to stare into each others eyes and my face started to move towards his. That's when my phone rang. Startled, I pulled back and took my hand out of Godric's. I looked at my phone and saw it was my alarm. Meaning Gabe would be coming down any minute. I looked up at Godric and saw that he was staring at me.

"I'm sorry Godric but I have to go. Gabe will be coming back down here any second and I can't get caught." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course." I smiled at him then got up. I got out if the cage and locked it back up. I frowned when I did thus because it was wrong and I knew he could break out if he wanted to. I started walking back when I heard Godric.

"Amelia." I turned around to look at him.

"Yes?" He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"You have nothing to thank me for Godric. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're coming back?" I thought that was hope and happiness that I heard in his voice but I wasn't sure.

"Of course I am! Gotta bring that True Blood for ya. I don't want ya takin a bite outta me." I said with a playful smile and wink. He chuckled and smiled back. I turned back around and headed out. I closed the door behind me and sat down and waited for Gabe. Not even 5 minutes passed and Gabe came downstairs.

"Thanks for that Amelia."

"No problem. See ya around Gabe." He waved and I walked back outside. As soon as I got in my car I sat there for a minute and I smiled. I was making progress. Tomorrow I would talk to him about escaping. Steve planned on burning him Wednesday morning so I needed to hurry. I drove home in a good mood.

* * *

After getting cleaned up, I got into bed and turned on the TV. But I didn't watch it. I was thinking of Godric. I have known him for 2 days and I am already starting to feel something for him. I don't love him obviously, way too soon for that, but he's the kind of guy I could see myself falling for. And that scared me. I can try my best to get him to live but there are no grantees. I can become friends but I can't get too attached just in case he decides to meet the sun. But if he finally gets in his right mind and this all blows over, maybe, just maybe, we would be more than friends. I mean, we almost kissed tonight. That means something right? I know he's a 2000 year old vampire who has slept with hundreds, even thousands of woman and he could get any girl he wanted. I'm just a 17 year old, weak human, with average looks and I haven't even gotten past 3rd base with a guy. I'm not ashamed of being a virgin but comparing my experience to Godrics, doesn't exactly make me feel happy. Anyways though, I can't get too far ahead of myself. And even if Godric does live and we start moving towards some kind of relationship, I need to stop with all of these insecurities. It's pathetic. When I think of a human, vampire relationship I think of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. My face scrunches up in disgust when I think about it. No way in hell am I ever going to be an awkward, shy, insecure, stupid Bella. I am who I am and nobody can change that so I need to accept it.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please remember to review! Again, h****ow fast I update depends on how many reviews I get so the more reviews I get, the faster I update! I already have up to chapter 7 written so it's all up to you guys when I update again. **

******xoxo stina222  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**I just want to say thanks to musicluver246, ginji86bell, Dom, CaribbeanTrinidadian, Emerald Fire, Razzie11, hulachowdown, Miss. Sophie - Isabella, Kita-Tsukyo, Meg, and Krystal Lynn2 for the reviews. Love you guys and I really appreciate the support!  
**

**Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

When I woke up it was 10:45. It felt so good to sleep in but I didn't want to waste my entire day. I decided to call Abby and update her with everything.

"..Yeah I think I'm starting to change his mind Abs. He looked conflicted last night."

"Well they plan on him meeting the sun tomorrow morning so you better work fast Mia."

"I know, I know." I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair. "I'll take care of it."

"I know you will. Just be safe please."

"Always am. Bye Abby."

"Bye Mia." I hung up and thought about tonight. All I can do is keep talking. I obviously can't force him to stay alive. I shook those thoughts away. I don't need to be stressing myself out. I decided to go for a run. I changed, grabbed my phone, and headed out.

* * *

During my run I stopped at the church and did the same as last night, making sure I was the one to be "watching" tonight. Unfortunately while I was leaving I ran into Luke. He's a huge flirt and usually every girl falls under his charm but I don't, and that's why he wants me so much.

"Well hey there gorgeous." Luke said with a wink.

I nodded my head. "Luke."

"Oh come on, don't be like that! How about I take you out tonight?" I just kept on walking.

"No thanks, I'm not interested." He grabbed my arm tightly which made me stop and he turned me to look at him. Before he could say anything, I did. "Get your hands off me." I tried pulling my arm away but he just tightened his grip.

"Why you gotta be a tease sweetheart. Don't deny that you don't want this." He looked at me with a smug look on his face. I glared at him.

"Let. Me. Go." I sneered.

"You heard the lady Luke. She said to let her go." I looked over to see who the voice belonged too.

"Ah stay outta this Stackhouse." Luke said to the guy.

"I'll say it one more time. Let her go." He said in a strong commanding voice. Luke let go and walked past this 'Stackhouse' guy, purposely bumping into his shoulder. As Luke walked away, this guy walked towards me.

"You alright there?" I got a good look at him. He was real handsome. Tall, tan, southern accent, and he looked to be in his 20s.

"Yes I am, thank you.." He smiled at me.

"Jason. Jason Stackhouse." He stuck out his hand and I shook it, smiling back at him.

"I'm Amelia Pierce. Nice to meet you. I don't mean to be too forward or anything but are you new around here? It's just that I've never seen you at the church before."

"Oh it's alright! Yes I am new actually. Only been here for 2 days. I'm staying with the Newlins." My eyebrows shot up at that.

"The Newlins huh? Well that's very kind of them."

"It sure is! Real nice people. Especially Sarah." He had a look on his face that meant that there was something more to it.

"Well thanks again for your help. Luke is an ass who doesn't take no for an answer." I said shaking my head.

"It's no problem. If he gives you anymore trouble you just let me know, alright?" I smiled at him. Jason was a very nice person.

"Will do. Well see ya around Jason!"

"Yeah see ya Amelia! Or can I just call you Mia?"

"Mia is just fine."

"Okay see ya later Mia."

I made it home without running into any more assholes and then I got a nice long shower. I decided to go simple today and I wore one of my school t-shirts, denim shorts, and Nike tennis shoes. I threw my hair up into a bun and put on a head band then for my makeup I just did foundation, eye liner, and mascara. I put a little jewelry on and I was done. I had some time to kill before I needed to head to the church so I started filling out job applications. I had applied to at least 40 places and only one call back and it turns out I didn't even get it. Finding a job was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Once I filled them all out, I went to drop them off. It was only 6:00 when I finished so I called my friend Lexi and we went out to get a bite to eat. By the time we were done hanging it was 7:30. The sun was starting to go down. I went to the store quickly and bought some True Blood and donuts. After that I went to the church. I made sure to bring the True Blood in a tote bag.  
I walked down to the basement and saw Gabe. Steve said he didn't trust his security yet the only one I ever saw down here was Gabe.

"Hey Amelia. What's in the bag?" He asked pointing to my tote. I smiled.

"Hey Gabe, you can just call me Mia if you want and the bag well..." I pulled out the donuts that I had bought at the store. "Here!"

"Damn Mia, thanks! You're too kind. Giving me sweets and letting me take my naps."

"Well unfortunately I'm a total loser and I don't have any summer plans. So it was either stay home and stare at the walls while listening to my mother complain or come here and guard the vampire door. I choose the latter." We both laughed at that. Gabe is too easy to manipulate.

"Well this is the last night for ya. Tomorrow morning they are frying the fanger."

"It's about time!" I said with false enthusiasm.

"You got that right. Thanks again Mia." I watched as he walked upstairs, donuts in hand. As soon as he was gone I went in to see Godric. I gave Gabe his keys back earlier but before I did, I took the one for the cage. I walked in and saw Godric standing in the cage, looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I went over and opened the cage. Once I was inside, I reached into my bag and pulled out the True Blood.

"Here." I said handing it to him.

"You weren't kidding." He said with a smile.

"Of course I wasn't." I replied and smirked. "Well go on.. drink up!" I watched as he opened the bottle and drank from it. I could tell by the look on his face that it doesn't taste like real blood at all. Once he finished it I handed him the remaining 3 bottles. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised and I just smirked. He finally gave in and drank the rest. I put the empty bottles in my bag.

"Better?"

"It was completely unnecessary, but thank you." I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome." I started to think about his impending doom and I knew I had to try and convince him to leave. "Godric listen to me. Over the past two days, we have talked a lot.." He chose then to interrupt me.

"Yet I know nothing about you." My eyebrows furrowed together and I realized he was right, but that didn't matter right now.

"Well I promise I will tell you everything there is to know about me when you leave here... alive.. unharmed."

"You wish for me to escape?"

"Yes I do. I can't force you to continuing living but if you want to die, this is not the way to do it. Remember though, you have a purpose in life and if you haven't figured out what it is yet, then obviously you haven't fulfilled that purpose. Please Godric, leave this place." He looked conflicted and in deep thought. Then all of the sudden his head snapped up and he had a cold look on his face. I heard screaming and I looked to where it was coming from. Godric looked at me and said, "Stay here." I watched as he broke out of the cage and waited about 2 seconds before I started running towards the screaming. Just as I got there I saw Godric snapping Gabe's neck. My eyes widened in surprise then my eyes drifted to a blonde in the corner who was buttoning up her dress. I realized what Gabe was doing and it surprised me, He was always such a nice man... but then again that was only if you were a human vampire hater. Godric looked to the girl.

"You should not of come." Then we heard more screaming upstairs. It sounded like another vampire was here.

"Bill!" The blonde stood up quickly. I looked to Godric and I saw him close his eyes and shake his head.

"No. I am here my child. Down here." In an instant a tall, very tall, blonde vampire stood before us. He looked at Godric like he was seeing a ghost.

"Godric." He said as he kneeled down. I knew instantly that this was Godrics progeny, Eric.

"You are a fool for sending humans after me" Godric said calmly.

"I had no choice. These savages, they seek to destroy you."

"I am well aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed you." Godric said pointing to a man on the floor.

"He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us." said the blonde. Eric ignored this.

"How long has it been since you last feed?"

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric said, saying what he did to me earlier. Godric's eyes briefly flickered to me then his attention was back on Eric. All the sudden the alarm goes off.

"Save the humans. Go on." Godric said.

"I am not leaving your side unt-" Godric interrupted him.

"I can take care of myself," then girl then said, "We have to go!" Godric continued, "Spill no blood on your way out. Go." Eric nodded and stood up. Godric looked at me.

"Godric.." I said.

"Go." I nodded and Eric led me and the blonde out of there.

* * *

I came to learn that the blondes name is Sookie. I watched as Newlin had Eric chained up. He offered himself for my and Sookie's release. This was Godric's child, I had to say something.

"Stop this Newlin!" Everyone's head snapped to  
me and Sookie told me to hush. I didn't listen. Eric's eyes snapped to mine and we stared at each other for a second before my eyes averted to Steve.

"Excuse me? Amelia he is a soulless monster. The devil himself created him or have you forgotten?" Newlin said. A man was holding me with my arms behind my back so I couldn't move.

"Come here Steve.." He walked up to me until we were inches apart. I spit on his face and said, "Go to hell." He slapped me and it stung like a bitch but I didn't let it affect me.

"You have turned into a fang banging whore and you will pay for your sins. You will burn along with the vampire." He nodded his head and the man started bring me up to the alter where Eric was at. I didn't fight it because I knew it wouldn't do anything. Just then though  
vampires came in and they started to grab people. The man let go of me and I took the silver off of Eric. Just as a cowboy looking vampire was about to bite a human, Godric came.

"Enough," I looked up at him and he radiated power. "You came for me I assume? Underling."

The cowboy huffed. "Yes Sheriff."

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can coexist. Mr. Newlin I do not wish to cause blood shed when it is uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" I looked over to Steve and saw him start to stand up. I already knew what his answer would be.

"I will not negotiate with subhumans. Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could of known him, but I missed it." I couldn't help but smile at that and laugh a little. Godric's eyes looked to me before the next thing I know he is holding Steve by his shirt. "Good people, who of you are willing to die for this mans madness?" It was quiet. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People go home. It's over now." I looked and saw Sookie bury her head in a vampires chest.

"Oh thank God Bill."

The vampire named Bill replied, "It's alright. You're safe now." As people started leaving I heard Steve.

"Please don't leave me." I glared at him. I wanted to punch him. Tit for tat. I started walking towards him and then Godric spoke.

"I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours. Come." I continued walking until I was in front of Steve and Godric. I don't think  
Godric would approve but at this moment I didn't care. I punched Newlin as hard as I could. He yelled and fell back. I just glared at him then turned to look at Godric. He looked dissappointed and for a second, I regreted my violent action. But I just looked back to Newlin.

"If you ever lay a hand on me again, trust me when I say that you won't be fearing vampires anymore. They'll look like the Easter Bunny compared to me." I sneered. I usually don't hate people but I absolutely hated Steve Newlin. He almost killed Godric. he chained Eric in silver, he hit me, and he's just a plain old psycho. His eyes widened at my threat. I turned back to Godric and although he looked calm, I could see anger and sadness in his eyes. We both started walking when the cowboy vampire, Stan, stopped in front of us.

"Sir. After what these humans have done to you.."  
**  
**"I said come." Stand nodded and left. We then proceeded to go to Godric's nest.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know some of you might be disappointed in Amelia's and Godric's relationship but I want to take it slow and I want it to be realistic. I hate those stories where they are 'in love' in just 2 or 3 chapters. So please be patient and keep reading! Again, thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapters guys, keep them coming please!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I am to upload the next chapter! Which is already written btw:)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their favorites & alerts. I really appreciate it:) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

Everyone was here to welcome Godric home. Most were vampires but there were a few humans as well. Godric and I were in a room, not sure what kind of room, a study perhaps, but he was going to sit in here as people line up to talk to him. Before the line started though Godric looked at me and caressed my face with his hand. His thumb rubbed over the spot were Newlin hit me.

"I did not know he lied hands on you. Are you alright?" His face was of calm indifference but the concern and sadness was obvious.

"Yes I'm fine. Didn't even feel it." I smile trying to make it seem like no big deal.

"If you did not hit him, I may of done so myself." I could see anger flash in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and traced circles on it with my thumb trying to soothe him.

"Don't worry about it. It's over. You're home safe now and that's all that matters." I smiled but he did not smile back. Isobel knocked on the door to say that people were ready to line up. I sighed and smiled, and just as I was about to drop his hand and walk away he tugged on it.

"Stay?" It wasn't a command but more of a desperate plea. I smiled again.

"Of course." He sat down on his chair and I sat down in the chair next to him. I dropped his hand because I didn't want other vampires to see it as a sign of weakness or something from Godric. He put his hands in his lap and I did the same. One by one, vampires and humans told Godric of how happy they are that he is back. Most of the time Godric stayed quiet. Just nodding his head. A few thank yous escaped his mouth. Then I saw Jason Stackhouse walk up.

"Jason?" Jason looked to me and his eyes widened a bit before he smiled.

"Mia! Hey I'm so glad to see that you're okay!"

"Yes thank you Jason. I heard you punched Newlin and admitted to sleeping with his wife." I said with a smirk. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and had a sheepish look on his face.

"Haha yea I did."

"Badass." I said with a wink. He laughed at that then turned to Godric.

"Uh.. I just wanna say I'm real sorry for what the fellowship put you through." Jason looked like he was about to walked away but Godric replied.

"You helped save many lives today Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit."

"Thanks man but I don't know if I'll be wantin to come back anytime soon." Godric didn't reply just looked at Jason sadly. "Yea uh, see ya around Mia."

"See ya Jason." A few more people were left and once they finished I looked at Godric and grabbed his hand. He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered softly. He just stared at me for a second and just as he was about to reply, I see Isobel bringing in the man I saw in the church's basement. Everyone gathers in the room to see. Isobel and this human walk in until they are in front of human is on his knees and I remember Godric saying that this one betrayed them. He must be here for his punishment. But why does Isobel look so distraught. I stayed quiet and watched.

"This one, he betrayed us." Isobel croaked out.

"Hugo. He's your human, is he not?" That's why she was so upset. I felt bad for her now.

"Yes he is."

"Do you love him?" I looked at Godric when he said that and he just squeezed my hand.

"I thought I did."

"It appears you love him still." Godric was tracing small circles on my hand with his thumb, just like I was doing earier.

"I do. I'm sorry, but you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please."

"You're free to go." I squeezed his hand at that. This man is so lucky that Godric is being compassionate and is showing him mercy.  
Stan decides to comment then.

"What?"

"The human is free to go. And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty."

"This is my verdict. Eric. Escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes Godric."

"Thank you. Thank you sheriff." Isobel cried. I watched as they walked away and the crowd dispersed. When we were alone I looked to Godric.

"That was a kind thing for you to do." I said it softly in hopes that no one but him would hear it. We may be alone in this room but there are other vampires in the house. He looked at me.

"Yes well I did not want to take her love away." I nodded my head in understanding, thinking of the conversations we had in the basement of the fellowship.

"Godric." We looked up to see Eric leaning in the door way. He started walking in and I knew that they needed to talk privately. I let go of Godric's hand and stood up. I nodded at Godric and started walking away. Feeling his eyes on me the entire time.

While they were talking, I was mingling. I met a few new people and I said hi to Sookie. I was in the kitchen getting a drink and I pulled out my phone. Tons of missed calls and texts from my parents. I am so grounded. I text my mom, 'I'm fine and safe, don't worry. I'm staying the night at a friends house.' then I turned my phone off and put it back in my pocket. When I turned around I saw Isobel. She still looked distraught and sad but she tried her best and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I am Isobel." She stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"Pleasure. I'm Amelia."

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly do you know the sheriff?"

"I went to the same church as Newlin, though I was never apart of the FOTS. I met Godric when they had him in the basement. I was going to try and help him escape but you guys came in first."

"I see. You like him?" I raised my eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean by 'like'?"

"Do you have feelings for him?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"I.." Did I have feelings for Godric? Yes. But the depth and extent of those feelings, I did not know yet. I chose my words carefully and deflected. "Godric is a good man with a kind heart."

"He is indeed. He can't keep his eyes off of you and when he looks at you there is a little light in his eyes. He needs someone like you." And with that she walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Is she trying to imply that Godric has feelings for me? I shake those thoughts and save them for later. I decide to go and look for Sookie. I see her with Bill and a red haired vampire. Things look like they are starting to get heated. I know I should stay out of it but of course I'm stupid enough to try and get involved. She was taunting and threatening Sookie. I walked over to them.

"Stop." All three of them looked at me.

"And who are you?" The vampire asked. I walk up to her so were are face to face.

"You are in the sheriff's home. Respect that. Nobody wants any trouble and if you feel the need to cause some, do it else where." I notice from the corner of my eye that a lot of people have stopped to stare. It got very quiet too. I tried my best to keep my breathing slow and even. Show no fear. I can tell by the look on this vampires face that she doesn't like a human telling her what to do. With everyone watching, she feels the need to show off. She quickly grabbed my throat then Sookie's throat and slammed us on the table.

"I can do whatever I please. You two are nothing but pathetic humans. A bug beneath my shoe.." she snarled. She didn't get any further because Godric ripped her away from us and he now held her by her throat.

"Retract. Your. Fangs..Now. I do not know who you are nor do I care, but in this area, especially in this nest.. I am the authority." She did as he said and at least the bitch had the decency to look scared. "This human was just trying to keep the peace and you attack her," he said glancing at me, "These two humans have proven themselves to be courageous and loyal friends to our kind. And yet you treat them like a child does a dragon fly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me."

"And you provoke me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. And I haven't. Now why is that?"

"It's your choice."

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven't. You're still a savage. And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists. You, you seem to know her." He was looking at Bill now.

"Yes sheriff."

"Escort her from the nest."

Bill looked to Sookie. "Go ahead, I'll be fine." she said.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." Godric said to the vampire. She nodded and her and Bill both left. Godric looked to me and Sookie.

"Are you both alright?"

"Yes, fine, thank you." Sookie replied. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes sir." He nodded his head.

"Excuse me everyone! If I could have your attention." We all turned to see.. Luke! My eyes widened. What the fuck is he doing? "My name is Luke McDonald, I am from the Fellowship Of The Sun, and I have a message from Steve Newlin." He unzipped his jacket and there was a bomb strapped to his chest. I gasped and took a step back. He pushed the detonator and next thing I know something is on top of me and I hear a huge explosion.

I open my eyes and see that it was Godric who shielded me. I pushed him off and I turned to make sure he was alright but while doing so it felt like my leg was on fire and being stabbed. I screamed in pain and looked down. There was a huge shard of glass sticking out of my leg. It was the only part of me that got hit. Godric kneeled down next to me. I look and see that he had a few pieces of silver in his chest but they were pushing themselves out. He touched my leg gently.

"I'm going to pull the glass out, okay?" I nodded, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. He pulled it out very fast and so it didn't hurt that much but the pain was still there. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" I could see how concerned and worried he was for me. I didn't want to tell him just how bad it hurt though.

"I'm fine. We just need to stop the bleeding." He looked conflicted.

"I can heal you."

"What?"

"I can give you some of my blood. If you drink it, you shall heal. But there are side effects to doing so."

"What are the side effects?"

"We will be..bonded. I can sense your location and your emotions. You will have heighten senses, increased strength, and increased libido. You may also get very...intimate dreams." I raised my eyebrow at that, but the pain in my leg was horrible.

"Okay, I understand. I'll do it." Godric nodded and his fangs clicked out. He bit into his wrist and put it by my mouth. I latched on and started to drink. Without sounding like a totally freak, it was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted in my life. No wonder why people get hooked on V. I took a little bit more before releasing my mouth. His wrist healed and I looked down to my leg to see it healing and the pain fading.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I said gratefully. "Thank you so much Godric. I owe you my life."  
He pet my hair.

"You owe me nothing." Isobel walked over to us.  
"Who is dead?" Godric asked.

"Stan, Palo, Katherine, and two human companions." I looked at Godric. His eyes roamed around the room. Taking in the damage. I could see how hopeless he felt by the look on his face.

"Everyone!" I heard Isobel say.

"Hey listen up!" I heard Jason shout.

"We must relocate to Hotel Carmilla now. They are aware of the threat. We will be safe there." I heard Godric say to everyone.

So much has happened in the past few hours. I just hope Godric doesn't do anything rash.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please remember to review! The more reviews I get, the faster I upload! And once again, I know some of you are ready for some romance between Amelia and Godric, but I want to take it slow..it's coming though;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! It's your reviews that encourage me to write so keep them up!:) Hope you all like this next chapter.  
**

* * *

Once we arrived at Hotel Carmilla, Godric got me a room. Eventually we all went our separate ways and into our rooms. As I went into my room, I noticed how absolutely beautiful it was. It was all very dark though, but what else would you expect at a vampire hotel? I explored the room a bit and decided to get a shower. I was dirty and bloody. I stripped off all my clothes and put them in the bin. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot water felt so good against my skin. For me, showers are the place of thinking and decision making. Showers are always very calming and relaxing. I washed my hair and my body, concentrating on getting cleaned up. Once I finished washing myself, I just stood there under the hot water. I put my hands on the wall in front of me and dropped my head as the water rushed over me. It seemed like just yesterday I was hanging out with my friends, without a care in the world. Now I met this vampire who is set on meeting the sun and I have this weird attachment to him. For some reason I can't bare the thought of him dying. Then there is my parents, I haven't spoken to them in a day. They will kill me when I get home. My dad will ground me for the rest of my life. I sat there under the water for another 10 minutes before I finally decided to get out. I dried up and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I was glowing. My skin looked 100 times better. All of my acne was gone! Any scratches and bruises I had, are gone. I looked down at my leg where the glass was and it looks like it never happened. I am defiantly glad that I drank Godric's blood. Not only do I look a lot better, but I also feel so much better. I feel like I could run a marathon and win a boxing match. It was incredible. I put on the robe that they had and went into the bedroom. I was so exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep. I climbed in the bed and it felt like heaven. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I noticed that the windows were covered by some kind of shield. That must mean that it is day time. I got out of bed and looked for my phone. When I found it, I checked the time. 12:55 PM. Also I had a billion missed texts and calls from my parents. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I know that my parents are worried, but I need to stay here a little longer. I turned off my cell phone, because I know that my dad could get it tracked and I don't want them to know where I am at right now. Just then I heard a knock at my door. I went over and looked through the peep hole in the door and saw it was Sookie Stackhouse. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Sookie!"

"Well hey there Amelia! I assumed that you didn't have any clothes and so I stopped by to drop some off."

"You assumed correctly. Thanks a lot."

"Oh it's no problem." She handed me a bag that contained the clothes.

"So I'm guessing that leaving the hotel and shopping is out of the question. Do they have any stores or anything inside the hotel?"

"Yea they are pretty strict here and I think Bill mentioned that they do."

"Alrighty I'll check that out then. Thanks Sookie."

"Anytime." I watched as she walked away and then I went back into my room and changed into the clothes she gave me. It was a very yellow sun dress. You would never find something like this in my wardrobe and even if I did, I would never wear this around vampires. It's like asking to be the center of attention and to be bait. But, beggars can't be choosers. After changing I went down to the lobby and asked about any shops and they guy at the desk pointed me in the direction of. I found the shop and I picked out and outfit that I could change into for tonight. It was just then that I remembered that I didn't have any way to pay for this. I didn't have my credit cards or anything on me. I decided to ask if they could send the bill to my room and I would pay it tomorrow but the cashier told me that anything I want was already paid for. I wonder if that's just the hotel or if Godric did that. I then decided to get something to eat. I went over to the human bar and a guy placing the food on a table. I went over and I reached to pick up a box of dried cereal and as I did, my hands touched with the guy. I felt some kind of shock like electricity. I pulled back immediately and he did the same.

"I'm sorry about that." he mumbled. I got a good look at him. He was pretty cute. Tall with dark hair.

"It's all right." He nodded and went back to doing his work. I ended up going back to my room and eating the cereal and watching TV. Eventually it was 5:00 and I was hungry again. I looked at a menu they had and saw they had a list of human food. I decided to order from there. Less than 10 minutes later I heard a knock at my door. I looked in the hole and saw it was the same guy from earlier. I opened up the door.

"Hello there. Here is your food."

"Thanks!" I smiled at him and he gave me a nervous smile back, "are you nervous?" I asked.  
He looked shocked for a second but quickly recovered.

"No, of course not." he gave me a forced smile. '_Of course I'm nervous. I work in a vampire hotel. I could be killed any minute here.' _I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Okay well if you're so worried about the possibility of being killed, then why are you working here?" He looked very shocked then, his eyes widened and his mouth was open. _'How did she know what I was thinking? Play cool Barry.' _I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? It's not like I read minds." He stood there and stared at me for a minute then said, "Enjoy your meal." and walked away very quickly.

"Wait! Barry!" I called after him. Well that was weird. I shrugged. Maybe working here has made him crazy. I went back into my room and ate my meal. I lounged around in my room a little bit longer before I decided to change and get ready. I was wearing black skinny jeans, black fashion high heeled boots, a dark purple cami, and a leather jacket. I still had my jewelry from earlier and I put that on. I fixed up my hair and by the time I was done, I saw that the sun had just set. It was just then that there was a knock at my door. I opened it up and saw Sookie and Bill.

"Hey Amelia." said Sookie.

"Amelia." Bill nodded at me respectively.

"Hello Sookie and Bill. What can I do for you?"

"Well there's going to be this big vampire meeting and since I saw you were with Godric, I figured that you should come. Right Bill?" She looked over at Bill.

"Of course." Bill replied. I nodded my head.

"Okay. Lead the way."

* * *

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" Nan Flanagan was here and she was not happy. She is noting like how she is on T.V., can't say I'm surprised though. "And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you. Me. I should drain every one of you bastards."

"Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it." I looked at Eric as he said this.

"Oh really? Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans, but you his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue." Nan shot back.

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isobel asked.

"Not my problem. Yours." Nan said as she looked at Godric.

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric defended Godric.

"Don't talk to me that way. Lets get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?" Nan asked Godric.

"They would of taken anyone of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Eric looked up at Godric when he said that. i couldn't help but look at Godric sadly. All I wanted to do was go over to him and hug him.

"Why?" Nan looked at him incredulously.

"Why not?" Godric replied back.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?"

"What do you think?" Everyone was looking at Godric now. Eric looked emotionless.

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant. Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility." Godric said.

"You bet you will."

"You cold bitch." Eric said calmly.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff you fucked up, you're fired." Godric nodded his head.

"I agree. Of course Isobel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace." he replied.

"Godric, fight back." Isobel said.

"She's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!" Eric said with anger.

"You want to loose your area viking?" Nan asked Eric.

"You don't have that kind of power." He shot back.

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try me."

"I'm to blame. I should of contained Stan the moment Godric went missing." Isobel started.

"Isobel," Godric interrupted her, "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me." Nan said. All the sudden, Sookie started moving.

"Sookie." Bill said, trying to hold her back.

"I owe him." I heard Sookie whisper. "Ms. Flanagan. Godric rescued me from a large rapist. Who probably would of killed me too."

"That's nice. Moving on." Nan interrupted.

"No. Listen. He rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now? It could have been a hundred, a million times worse. You should thank him."

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss poor judgement? I think.." that's when Eric got up and growled. He looked beyond mad.

"Don't!" Isobel said and stood up to hold him back.

"Eric. Doesn't matter." Godric said. Eric and Isobel sat back down.

"Tell me about the bombing please. Every single detail." Nan said.

"A boy walked in the lair. I thought he was someones human companion..." Godric continued to tell the story of what happened. I looked over and saw Isobel looking sad, Eric mad, Sookie and Bill were holding hands and Sookie looked sad while Bill was indifferent. Sookie was brave to stand up for Godric. I would love to put that Nan Flanagan in her place but I am only human and all I would do is embarrass myself and perhaps get myself killed. Humans are not intimidating to them. I looked at Godric as he spoke. He just looked so sad and helpless. Like he has given up and all hope is lost. It makes me sad to see him like this. I gave him something to think about when we were in the basement of the fellowship but I don't know if it was enough. If he decides to meet the sun, what can I do? I can beg and try to remind of why he should stay, but that probably won't do much. If I could just have a few weeks...then maybe I could show him what's worth living for. In the end though, it is his decision.

"What a fucking fiasco," I was broken out of my thoughts by Nan talking. "You're lucky I don't send you all to the magister. Godric come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon,' Godric replied, "First I have something to say. I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused, all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear it." The whole room got so serious and quiet.

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." Nan said as she patted him on the shoulder. It was then that Nan and her possy left the room. The rest of us all stood up and Godric started to follow where Nan was going when Eric stood in front of him. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. Godric left the room and it was then that Bill decided to confront Eric.

"We have a score to settle." Bill said. This pissed me off more than anything. It is obvious that Godric has the intention to meet the sun. Eric is in distress, that is his maker. Yet Bill, decides now is the perfect time to confront Eric? That little bitch. I glared at Bill.

"Not now." Eric said. By the look on Eric's face you could see that he was in shock.

"Yes now." Just then Bill punched Eric. My eyes widened in surprise then shrunk in anger. Eric turned around slowly.

"Have I made my point?" Bill said. I walked over to him and before Eric could reply I said,

"Back off Bill. Now."

"This doesn't concern you." I glared and then I punched Bill with all my strength. Godric's blood defiantly made me stronger because when Bill looked back at me I saw his nose was broken and bleeding.

"BILL!" Sookie shouted.

"Have I made MY point? If you knew what was good for you, you would back the fuck off." I said between clenched teeth. I was upset because of Godric and although I may not know Eric, that is Godrics child and I can't imagine what Eric is feeling right now. He doesn't need Bill's bullshit. Eric was still numb and emotionless but for a second his eyes flashed with shock and gratitude.

"Get out of the way." Eric told Bill. Bill complied. I walked behind Eric and followed him out.

* * *

We were on the roof now. The sun would be rising in about 15 minutes.

"Two thousand years is enough." Eric was unbelieving.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity!"

_"_But we are here!"

"It's not right. We're not right."

Eric stepped forward_. "_You taught me there was no right or wrong. Only survival or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force!"

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Eric started crying and speaing in another language. Swedish if I am correct.

"Let me go." Godric said. He put his hand on Eric's shoulder. I wanted to run over to him so bad but I knew they needed to have their moment. Eric stops crying then.

"I won't let you die alone."

"Yes, you will." Eric gets to his feet then. "As your maker. I command you."  
Eric walks to the stairs and I reach for him and he turns to me.

"I'll stay with him. As long as it takes." he nodded and left down the stairs. I started walking over towards Godric.

"It won't take long. Not at my age." I kept walking without saying anything until I was right next to him. He was looking out at the sky and I slipped my hand into his. He looked at me then. He was looking at me but I wasn't looking at him as I spoke.

"I could stand here and beg. I could give you a million reasons on why you shouldn't do this, but it won't change anything will it? After everything we talked about in the fellowship, I was hoping you would change your mind. But if that didn't do anything, and if Eric couldn't change your mind. Then nothing will." It was then that I decided to turn and look at him. I grabbed his other hand and we stood facing each other.

"Whether you believe it or not Godric, you are an amazing man. You have done many terrible things..things that I probably couldn't even imagine, but that was your past. It is not who you are anymore. You think that by burning you will redeem yourself? There are other ways to do it. Live on, be there for Eric, set an example for vampires everywhere. Show humans that they have nothing to fear. You are so old Godric, you are respected. Vampires will have no choice but to listen. You could make a huge difference if you wanted to." It was then that I noticed that I was crying.

"A human with me at the end, and human tears. Two thousand years and I can still be surprised. In this, I see God." He smiled at me and brushed away my tears with one of his hands.

"Godric please. Don't do this. Give me a year. One year to show you what is worth living for. One year is nothing to a vampire! It is like a week to a human. Please. One year and if you still feel the same, then I will not stop you from meeting the sun. You are no longer sheriff. You can spend time with your child, do things you've never done before, travel. There are so many things you can do. Just give me a year and I will show you. Please." Godric looked very conflicted. I noticed then that smoke was starting to rise up off of him. He looked over at where the sun will be rising and he looked back at me.

"One year."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

**Soo? What did you guys think? Please review! I think this is my longest chapter yet! I just couldn't have Godric die! I love him to much, even though he is a pain in the ass to write. Let me know what you guys think:)**


End file.
